Code Lyoko E76: Sacrifice Part One
by James the Lesser
Summary: Franz sends a monster to Earth for the first time!  His targets are Yumi and Ulrich but they are with their friend William.  Yumi makes a decision that will change the group forever, or will it?


**Code Lyoko Episode 76: Sacrifice, Part One **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

"Jeremie are you sure?" Aelita and Jeremie are in his room at Kadic Academy.

"Yes, I'm not sure how but a virus got in my laptop, probably something Odd downloaded was a Trojan." Jeremie had gotten back from classes to find his computer screen as blue as his shirt, the Blue Screen of Death. "I have the files backed up on DvDs but it will take time, we need to head to the Factory until we get this working."

"What if it's Franz, or my Mother?" Aelita always said it like that, not Father or Sanne, always Franz and Mother.

"No, if it was there would have been something else going on, and they would have targeted one of us by now."

Yumi, Ulrich, and William are walking through the woods. They were talking about the field trip to Euro Disney, Ulrich and Yumi were anyways, William was talking about Samantha. "I just wanted to thank you again guys for introducing me to Samantha." William had been thanking them constantly.

"She was Odd's friend not ours." Ulrich was glad William had someone to take his mind off of Yumi. "I liked Space Mountain, having it inside made it great!" Couldn't tell how high up he was so no Vertigo problems.

"Yeah that was fun and fast but the Pirates of the Caribbean were pretty cool." William liked being able to sit next to Samantha on it, he was becoming quite smitten with her. "You guys eat at…" William is interrupted by a rock hitting him from behind.

"Are you ok?" Yumi looks at Williams head then looks up to see who threw it. "Ulrich it's a Sanne monster!" Coming out of the woods was a large monster, unlike any monster Yumi had ever seen on Lyoko. It was shaped like a Gorilla but with an extra set of arms shaped like a Preying Mantis and a tail tipped with a steel spike.

"No it's a Franz monster." Ulrich, unlike Yumi, noticed it didn't have a Sanne Eye.

"What are you two talking about?" William was getting to run when Ulrich and Yumi get ready to fight. "We need to run, who knows what the hell that thing is." William starts to back off some more but Yumi and Ulrich don't budge.

"You run we'll take care of this." William wasn't part of the group this wasn't his fight.

"No way am I leaving Yumi or you to get hurt." William didn't know too much about martial arts but he could throw a punch or two.

"Then be careful it looks dangerous." Ulrich wasn't surprised that William stayed, Yumi was his friend, Ulrich was his friend, and William wasn't a coward. Ulrich had fought Sanne before with William, against several Crabs, but this creature was new.

Jeremie and Aelita get to the Factory when Jeremie's phone rings. "What is it Yumi?"

"Franz attack!" Yumi had been knocked away by the monster and took the break to call Jeremie. "Why didn't you tell us there was a Tower?"

"My laptop got a virus, I thought it was from something Odd downloaded but maybe it was part of the attack. Aelita and I are already at the Factory, is Ulrich with you?"

"Yeah, so is William." Who was doing well, he had just jumped on the monsters back hitting it with a rock.

"Then you know what that means, I need to call Odd and S.S., be careful." Jeremie hangs up. "Aelita there is an attack, looks like you were right." Jeremie calls Odd as he and Aelita run into the Factory.

"We'll be right there." Odd turns to S.S. "Good thing Ulrich told us about this spot." Odd and S.S. were on the roof of the Factory enjoying the sunlight and each other. "Need any help down?"

"I can do it myself." Odd and S.S. climb down into the Factory, meeting up with Aelita in the Scanner Room.

"You got here fast." Aelita smiles and waves at her friends.

"Where are Ulrich and Yumi?"

"They're fighting the monster Franz sent." Aelita goes from happy and sweet to angry in a flash. "We're ready Jeremie."

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko right next to the vehicles. "Head South, you…"

"What the heck?" S.S. is looking around the Sector they just landed in. "Where are we?"

"The Forest Sector, why?"

"Then where are the trees?" The trees were gone; the forest was as clean as a National Park just opened to the Logging Companies by Republicans.

"Franz did this, he hurt Lyoko." Aelita is made even angrier. "This is the first time we've been here since the War they had."

"Hurry up then since you don't have any cover to hide behind." Jeremie worries for Aelita and his friends, yes they would be sent back to Earth but the monster was here fighting his other friends.

Back in the woods Ulrich, Yumi, and William were keeping the monster busy. "He's slow; all we have to look out for is his tail."

"How do you know it's a boy Ulrich?" William dodges a swing from one of the Preying Mantis like arms.

"Franz is a man so one of his monsters is male."

"Who's Franz?" Yumi and Ulrich seemed to be talking in code to William, going on about 1,2,3, Its Me, or a Yoohoo Its Us, and Franz monsters, Sanne monsters, what were they talking about?

"A bad person." Ulrich dodges the tail and runs in kicking the monster.

"We'll tell you later William right now we have to deal with this." Ulrich figured Yumi was just saying that to keep William from asking anymore questions but she wasn't. William had helped them before and was helping them now, she would call Jeremie and tell him to not do a return to the past, and tell William everything. If they got him to Lyoko he would not be affected by the return to the past making him part of the group. "Ulrich go right, I'll go left, and William you distract it."

Back on Lyoko the three get to the Tower finding several Dragons and a walking Mega Tank. "I hate those things it's so impossible to block their lasers." S.S. gets her power pole out.

"We have to keep an eye on the walking Mega Tank, that beam takes one shot to send you back to Earth." Odd puts his shield up. "Aelita be careful you don't have anywhere to hide."

"Let me do something first." Aelita gets off the Overwing and kneels on the ground, singing, and sending the walking Mega Tank to the Digital Sea below. "You can take care of the rest." Aelita looks up towards the sky. "How many points did I lose?"

"20 life points this time, are you sure you used the same frequency as last time?" Jeremie and Aelita were still trying to figure out why her Creativity took different life points every time she used it, Jeremie's theory was the pitch she did it at decided how much she lost.

The Dragons fly around shooting lasers, Odd using his shield is able to block them all while S.S. tries to her best to block all the lasers. "Aelita could you use your singing to take one out or something?" S.S. was already down 20 points and lost another 10 a second later.

"Let me try." Aelita starts to sing, creating a rock above one of the Dragons and dropping it. "I saw that in a cartoon." She smiles afterwards when Odd fires as many arrows as possible.

"Laser Arrow!" They fly towards a Dragon, a few of them hit but it doesn't deal enough damage. Many miss as the Dragon dodges and flies away from them, even guided they weren't enough to hit and destroy it.

"Extend!" S.S. does her favorite move, pointing the power pole at the ground she flies up in the air, landing on a Dragon. "Retract." When it becomes short again she starts beating the Dragon with it.

"Watch out S.S.!" The other Dragon flies behind the first one and let's loose with a volley of lasers. S.S. is hit by the first few then falls off; the rest of the lasers hit the first Dragon causing it to explode.

"One more Odd, Aelita you should be able to get to the Tower." S.S. stands up only to be attacked by a Raptor. "Get it off!" It uses its claws and teeth to do enough damage to send S.S. back to Earth.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires three, all hitting the Raptor, causing it to explode. "Aelita run as fast as you can towards the Tower, I'll distract the Dragon." Aelita nods and gets ready to run.

"Maybe you can go help Yumi and Ulrich, they're in the woods, and they haven't called lately." Jeremie didn't want to call them incase it distracted them. S.S. nods and takes the elevator up to leave the Factory.

Ulrich is knocked away by the monster hitting his head on a tree. "Ulrich!" Yumi runs over and checks on him, he is bleeding a little but breathing. "William we might need to run so could you help me get Ulrich up."

"About time we should have ran away from the beginning!" William was using a branch as a weapon. "But how do we distract this thing long enough to…" William is hit by one of the Gorilla like arms of the monster.

"Get away from him!" Yumi wasn't as worried about herself and Ulrich as she was about William, he wasn't a member, yet, he was fighting to protect his friends not because it was Franz. "Over here you big ugly beast, we're the ones you want right? Come on Franz, after we helped you and everything you attack us you ungrateful son of a…" The spike on the monsters tail grazes Yumi's arm cutting her sleeve and causing her to bleed.

"Yumi, get Ulrich, I'll be the distraction." William throws a rock, then another getting the monsters attention. "Yeah get me, over here, try picking on me and not a girl." William waves his arm while side stepping towards the woods, the monster was big and it might be slowed down by the trees when William ran, after Yumi got Ulrich.

"No!" William trips on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground and falls on the ground. Yumi drops Ulrich and runs over to the monster jumping on its back. "Hai!" Yumi lets loose a kick that would normally be a one hit KO but with the monster it barely stung. Reaching up it grabs Yumi and throws her towards a tree. Landing hard she hears something break. The monster walks over to Yumi, raising its tail with the steel spike over its head.

"Yumi get out of the way!" William had stood back up and was running over to where Yumi was but he wasn't fast enough, he couldn't get to the monster in time. The tail starts to fall towards Yumi when William jumps and knocks Yumi out of the way. "Ouch." William, the shock from the pain causing him to lose touch with reality, feels the spike go through his back and sees it sticking out of his stomach.

"No, William." Yumi winces as she gets up; she had broken her left arm in the fall but still had her right arm. "Leave him alone you want me and Ulrich not him." Not yet anyways, when Yumi told William the truth he would be part of the group, a target, but he wasn't yet. Ignoring Yumi the monster strikes William again and again. "Stop it!" Yumi runs and with a flying leap kicks the monster. "Leave him alone!" She kicks again, and again, until the monster strikes her with one of its Preying Mantis arms. It raises its tail over Yumi ready to strike.

"Tower Deactivated." Aelita had made it to the Tower only hit twice by lasers.

"Yumi and Ulrich were with William when the monster showed up; he saw too much, we have to do a return to the past." Jeremie sets up the program. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes out and fixes everything…

Yumi and Ulrich are walking from the lunch room to the dorms. "Ulrich one minute I need to see William." She wasn't sure why they had come back to this point, unless Franz had made the monster awhile before he sent it out of the Factory. Jeremie knew it was because this was when Franz infected his laptop and that was when the return to the past would take them.

"Ok, I'll wait for you by the machines." Ulrich walks over to them seeing Odd and S.S.

Yumi gets to William's dorm room, takes a deep breath, she knew her friends would probably get mad at her for telling William about Lyoko but he had fought with them, he had with them before because he was a good person and defending his friends was what he did. He deserved to know the truth and as Yumi saw it the stronger Sanne and Franz got the more help they would need. "William?" She knocks on his door. "William it's me, Yumi." She knocks again, no reply. "I'm coming in." Yumi turns the knob and sees William lying on his bed. "Oh, I didn't mean to…" She notices though that he is sleeping in a weird position, and his chest wasn't moving. "William?" She goes over and puts a hand over his mouth, no breath came out. "William!" She starts shaking him hard. "Wake up William, wake up!" She starts to pound on his chest. "Wake up William!" She knew he wasn't going to wake up, he was dead. Her tears blur her eyes as she gets her phone out. "Ulrich, its William, he's dead!"

"What? But the…"

"He's dead! We killed him, he died because of us, if we had run away he might have lived! We killed him!" Yumi throws her phone at the wall. "I'll fix you, I know how, come on William you'll be good as new." Yumi struggled a little as she gets William up on her shoulders, fireman carry style, and walks out of the dorm room.

"Yumi, Yumi!" Ulrich yells into the phone but no reply.

"What's wrong is Franz attacking already?"

"No she said William was dead but he can't be." Ulrich puts his phone away. "She must have gone to his room come on Odd." Ulrich, Odd, and S.S. go to William's dorm room. "Where is she?"

"Hmm maybe she saw him somewhere else." Odd looks around the room, William had a lot of Super Sonics stuff on his wall, Odd thought it was a cool room.

"No, there's her phone." Or parts of it, Ulrich recognized it by the sticker Yumi had put on it. "Where could she have…" No, Ulrich didn't think about it till then, but she wouldn't, would she? "Where are Jeremie and Aelita? Are they at the Factory?"

"I don't know I'm not they're keeper, you know S.S.?"

"Nope, but where else would they be?" She gets her phone out and calls Aelita. "Hi Aelita, where are you and Jeremie at?"

"His room why?"

"I don't know, Ulrich wanted to know." S.S. looks at Ulrich. "They're in Jeremie's room."

"Then we have to get to the Factory right now!" Ulrich runs out of William's room as fast as possible, Odd and S.S. run after him after S.S. tells Aelita and Jeremie what Ulrich said.

Getting to the sewer entrance Ulrich throws the cover off and jumps down finding what he didn't want to find. "She took the bike; she couldn't carry him on her skateboard."

"What are you talking about Ulrich?" Odd comes down, then S.S., Aelita and Jeremie hadn't made it to the sewer entrance yet.

"William, she is taking him to the Factory."

"Why? If he's dead he can't be brought back to life, right?" S.S. wasn't sure, she knows what Jeremie told her, what the others told her, but she wasn't sure.

"Yes, but the Scanners are more powerful, I don't know what will happen, where's Jeremie?" Ulrich sees his and Aelita's scooter are still there. "We can't wait we have to go now!" Ulrich grabs his skateboard and shoots off down the sewers towards the Factory.

"Don't worry William you'll be good as new you'll see." Yumi lays William's body down inside a Scanner. "Stay right there and I'll heal you." Yumi goes up to the Control Room. "Come on I've done this before, I can do it, I can do it." She keeps repeating that as she starts the Scanner up. "Wait I'm not sending him to Lyoko, I just want to Scan him, I don't know what to do!" Yumi pounds on the keyboard. "Maybe if I…" The Scanner turns on, William's body rises as the Scanner runs, the scanning process begins… "Come on William, please come back, please!" Yumi had cried as much as she could but even with no more tears left she cried.

"Work!" She takes the ladder to the Scanner Room not wanting to wait for the elevator getting to the Scanners just as the door opens.

**End Part One**

**Part Two will come on when it is uploaded on the ff site that it is put up on**


End file.
